The Call
by RedLemons
Summary: Susan se reencuentra con Caspian de una forma un poco... ¿rara? Suspian. Capítulo único.


Hacía ya 6 meses de su regreso al mundo real; pero para ella eran años.

"_Hay que aceptarlo, ya no voy a volver. No pudo ser._" Fue su primer pensamiento al volver.

Susan estaba recostada, era de madrugada y aún no conseguía dormir.

Desde su regreso, no había vuelto a enamorarse; los muchachos de este mundo le parecían sólo muchachos. Ninguno tenía ojos como los de él... Esos ojos negros, penetrantes, pero esa expresión tan tierna a la vez. Él le parecía único, ¡Como todo en Narnia!

La valentía, la humildad, la inteligencia... eran sus virtudes. Él era especial.

Pero debía entenderlo, él estaba atrapado en su pasado y ya no volvería.

La joven lloró en silencio, acurrucada en su cama, hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, al parecer ya había amanecido. Lo que veía no podía ser cierto.

- ¡Estoy en Narnia! -Exclamó ella desde su cama. La habitación era de un castillo, evidentemente.

- ¿Susan? ¿Sucede algo? -Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"_No puede ser.. ¡He vuelto!_" Pensó. Se levantó, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, y casi corriendo fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿¡Caspian! -Gritó sin poder creerlo.

La joven Reina se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo, pero él desapareció al instante, todo se esfumó y Susan despertó de un salto.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y con su respiración agitada se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama.

- ¡Todas las noches lo mismo, Lu! -Le comentaba a su hermanita Lucy a la mañana siguiente, mientras se alistaban. -Una y otra vez, tengo distintos sueños... pero en todos desaparece al ejercer el más mínimo roce.

Lucy prestaba atención, viendo cómo su hermana comenzaba a desesperar.

- ¡Estoy volviéndome loca! -Comentó chillando.

La pequeña no tenía un consejo, por lo que casi siempre quedaba callada.

Ese día, fueron a la escuela como siempre. Susan caminaba por los enormes pasillos, entre la multitud de jóvenes, hasta que otra vez, una cara conocida le llamó la atención. Era un joven alto, de cabello negro, y se encontraba de espaldas.

Ella se acercó lentamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, no creía lo que veía.

- ¡Caspian! -Dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Caspian? ¿Quién es ese? -El joven se dio vuelta, al notar que lo había tomado del brazo. -¡Estás confundida!

Qué frustración. Una u otra cosa, todo le llevaba a Caspian. Ese día no volvió a hablar con nadie, hasta volver a casa.

En ese tiempo, ellos se habían mudado al campo, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, cerca de un lago.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Susan? -Preguntó Peter a su hermana menor, al notar que Susan había salido sola en dirección al lago.

- Caspian. -Contestó la pequeña.

Susan decidió dar un paseo. Cerca ya del lago, decidió tomar un baño, pues hacía mucho calor.

Estaba oscureciendo, así que nadie la vería allí. La joven se quitó la ropa y quedó completamente desnuda.

Lentamente comenzó a dar pasos, hundiéndose en el agua hasta el pecho. Se quedó quieta un instante, y luego nadó hasta la otra orilla, en la que había una pequeña cascada.

Parada sobre unas rocas bajo la cascada, la joven cerró sus ojos para sentir el agua caer sobre ella y resbalar hasta volver a la laguna. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y se quedó ahí, dura, unos segundos.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho; lo que la hizo estremecer. La joven abrió sus ojos, pero no había nadie, era su imaginación.

Ya segura, volvió a cerrarlos para hacer lo mismo de antes. Una ligera brisa comenzó a soplar.

La joven dio un paso hacia atrás, sin abrir sus ojos, cuando sintió que dos manos se posaban en su cintura, alguien estaba abrazándola detrás de ella.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos asustada, buscando con sus manos alguna prueba de que allí había alguien, pero no había nada.

Una voz grave, pero serena, comenzó a pronunciar su nombre. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, y el miedo la invadió.

Susan dio varios pasos más, decidida a salir del agua, pero algo la detuvo.

"_Susan... Susan..._" La voz continuaba llamándola; pero ella no descifraba de dónde.

Se detuvo, y escuchó; comenzó a seguir la voz, lo que la hizo volver a la cascada.

Detrás de la cascada, entre las rocas, parecía haber una entrada de donde provenía la voz.

Susan entró a la cueva por instinto.

Dando pasos en la oscuridad, guiándose por los sonidos, la joven se adentró, pero murciélagos provenientes de la misma caverna comenzaron a volar rápidamente hacia ella, rozándola al pasar, lo que hizo que ella gritara y se cubriera como pudiera.

Parecía que sería el último en pasar, un inmenso silencio invadió el lugar, y al abrir los ojos, Susan pudo divisar una luz, árboles, y un joven parado en frente de ella, observándola. Era Caspian, quien la miraba sorprendido.

Convencida de lo que pasaría luego, corrió hacia él, aferrándose fuerte, pero en vez de esfumarse, éste la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Has vuelto...


End file.
